Gone To Church
by LycoX
Summary: In the aftermath of his first Full Moon, a depressed Scott McCall finds himself in a Church.


**Gone To Church**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set after Scott's first Full Moon and something of a crossover with X-Men despite the fact its been a good long while since I read any of the X-Men comics. Kind of also very loosely based on ProScott Prompt Number 86 on Tumblr. In this, there is peaceful relations between Mutants and Humans and has been that way since the early 90's.**

* * *

It'd been a long time since Scott had been to Church. Pretty much ever since his parents split for that matter. But here he was on the morning after his first Full Moon as a damn Werewolf of all freaking things. Holding his arm even though it didn't really hurt anymore and wearing only his pants from the party. Feeling lost and rather depressed over the recent turn of events. Wishing he had been more willing to believe Stiles even if it had meant having to accept the new reality he had been forced into. A new reality he did not want for that matter as he felt like it was some kind of Sin against God despite the fact he hadn't been much of a believer in some years since his parents' divorce. Idly wondering if perhaps his Soul was damned now cause of all this and if anything could be done to save it. The whole thing was enough to make him want to cry as he made his way into the Church after some how being left undisturbed by anyone who was out and about that morning. Slowly shuffling along in between the pews as he looked up at the Cross with a lost look on his face. And once he was close enough to it, he stopped and stood there and continued to stare in silence for a short time.

"I… I don't want to sound whiny or ungrateful or anything but I gotta know… WHY!? Why did You let this happen to me!? When all I've ever wanted was to just be a good son, a good student, maybe actually play some Lacrosse, work with Deaton, and be great friends with Stiles and Harley. Maybe date a nice girl like Allison while dealing with Asthma. Was that not enough!? Did I do something that You felt needed Punishment for!?" Yelled out the distraught young man as tears came down his face.

Even falling to his knees and hating the silence he was getting. "I don't, I don't want this! I don't see how anybody could see this as a 'Gift!' I just want to be a normal kid stuck with Asthma!"

Crying even more as he buried his face into his forearms on the floor, he failed to realize he wasn't alone in the Church. Stiffening when someone placed a hand on him. "It hurts me to see and hear someone so young in such pain." Spoke a kind German accented voice.

"F-Father Wagner?"

"Of course my son. Now, what troubles you so? Perhaps I can offer some guidance to you in this trying time of yours."

Sniffling as he raised up and turned around a bit to stare at the Priestly blue skinned Mutant who'd been living in the area for a good while now, Scott found himself doubting that the famous Mutant known as Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner would even believe him. "I'm… I'm not so sure you would believe me Father." He said softly.

Kurt merely smiled kindly at him. "Try me young man. I'm sure I would have no trouble believing. Not after all I've seen and done in my years in the X-Men and Excalibur."

Hearing the earnest, caring, and truthful tones in the older man's voice, Scott decided he might as well tell him since he really had nothing to lose. "I umm… I was in the woods recently and something… Something bit me."

"Something like what?"

"A Werewolf..."

Kurt winced. "meine Gute! And now the reason for your pain has become clear. I am truly sorry this has happened to someone as young as you."

"I'm sorry it happened too. Cause now I'm a freak who'll probably end up dead cause there's actually freaking Werewolf Hunters out there." Came the bitter reply.

"No, no my son. You are no freak. I can promise you that much."

"How can you say that!? Mutants might not be an abomination before God but I sure as Hell am!"

Kurt shook his head at that. Refusing to believe it. "You are not a freak, you are but a young man forced to bear an unwanted burden on your shoulders. Though we do not know His Plan, I am sure He has His reasons for you becoming a Werewolf. I know it is difficult to accept, but it is not a Sin. I have met others of your kind before and each and every one of them I was fortunate to know. For they were truly good people despite the bad eggs that can be found every so often."

"So… You think I was meant to become this? And that it's not an abomination?"

"Correct. That is what I believe. Though I do not expect you to believe right away for you still clearly need time to adjust to the new changes in your life."

A snort came from Scott. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna need A LOT of time… I just hope I don't end up dead before then."

"You won't, if I have too, I will train you how to best defend yourself. Though any Hunter should not have reason to harm you without a truly good reason for it. Like killing or badly hurting someone."

"I wouldn't ever do either of those things!" Shouted Scott adamantly.

Nodding at that but knowing from seeing old friends' experiences, that it wouldn't necessarily be that easy. And saying as much but also quickly adding to not despair over the possibilities of that. As he could easily be locked up during the Full Moons until he has gained sufficient control to not be as effected by the Full Moon. "I, I can do that?"

"Mm-hmm. Though it will take time but I have been told there is a way to have some control to prevent yourself from Shifting while angry or what have you."

Blowing out a breath, Scott found himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, this whole thing wouldn't be so horrible after all. Even if he still didn't want it. And even saying as much, causing the older figure to laugh. "It is to be expected in a case like yours! But who knows, perhaps this Gift from God Himself will be one you come to accept in time. And perhaps use in a way that truly benefits others."

Snorting at that, as he doubted that would happen. "I'm no hero."

"No, perhaps not now. But who knows what the future holds but God Himself, Mutants with the Gift of Sight, and time travelers. Perhaps you'll end up becoming a dashing swash buckling adventurer like myself." Joked Kurt with a grin and a thumb's up.

Causing him to finally laugh for the first time in hours. "Hah, right. Thanks, Father Wagner. I… I needed this."

Kurt smiled at him. "I am here whenever you need young man." He told him seriously.

Feeling that he might end up coming out of retirement too! Amanda would probably love that as she was of the opinion he was gaining weight as it is thanks to all the fantastic food he was eating thanks to her wonderful cooking talents! Scott let out a shaky breath and ran a hand over his hair and then rubbed at his face to rid himself of the tears there. "I should probably keep this a secret from my mom. She'd freak otherwise."

"Ach, never a good idea to keep such secrets from a mother. Usually does not end well and I think yours would still accept you no matter what. Though I would not be surprised if she did freak out. If only because this has happened to you unwillingly."

"You think so?" Asked the young man a bit uncertainly.

Nodding at him firmly, he spoke up. "I do. And if you wish, I can take you home now and be there in your corner when you tell her."

"Really?"

"Really really. What are friends for, hmm?"

Chuckling that, Scott found himself a little relieved and hoped like Hell his mom would be as accepting as Father Wagner thought she would be. Taking the man's hand and raising to his feet, he somewhat reluctantly followed the older Mutant to his car. Which was a nice looking four door Cadillac that looked like an older model. Their drive was in silence as they made their way to Scott's and when they got there, a frantic Melissa greeted the two with Stiles and his father along for the ride. His mom would practically hug the life out of him while close to tears at that point. As she'd been damned scared of what could have possibly happened to him considering the fact that Stiles was being far too damned evasive over her son. Taking a deep breath, Scott told his mother he had something to tell her. And that since the Sheriff was already there, that he might as well tell him too. Father Wagner would hold true to his word about being with him as he told his mom and as well as the Sheriff. Both understandably had trouble believing it until Stiles made a remark about Derek.

Causing Scott's eyes to turn gold in anger and shocking the two adults. Melissa started to cry after that while the Sheriff got angry as Hell over the fact that some asshole had done this to a kid. "Is, is there a cure?" Asked the mother and nurse tearfully to Kurt.

Who could only sadly shake his head no. "I'm afraid not Fraulein. He is like this for as long as he lives." Answered the man sadly.

Causing Melissa to cry harder at that as she hugged Scott to her body while the Sheriff grew angry. Turning to his son, he began to speak. "I want a word with Derek Hale. And whoever put an arrow in Scott's arm? I want a word with them too. As there is no way in Hell anyone's hunting anyone in this town."

Stiles just nodded, feeling a little bothered by the fact his own best friend had gotten an arrow in the arm for no real reason then just because he's a freaking Werewolf. "Amen." Said Kurt quietly. And he would help in any way he could to see that no hunting was done.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked and who knows, perhaps more could be done with this idea. It was kinda fun writing Kurt as he's always been something of a favorite of mine.**


End file.
